


Neon Lights

by JayCKx



Category: Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Cyberpunk, First Meetings, M/M, and can u believe i wrote a fic for it immediately, can u believe s7 was so bad the fandom made a whole new show sakddskjhdf, leakira - Freeform, voltron: defenders of tomorrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: He whipped his gaze back to Leandro’s, and stuck his hand out angrily. Leandro stared at it. (He had fingerless gloves on, he dimly noticed. Cool.)“Shut up and trust me!” The boy yelled, and after a split second of hesitation, Leandro grabbed the hand and swung himself onto the bike.





	Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe the s7 was so bad the fans made a whole new show, thats bde. also can u believe i wrote a fic for it within like an hour of finding out asdsdlfkjlldg. anyway. i fucking adore leandro and akira already so have a random fic i pulled outta thin air idek

Anti-climatic as it was, all Leandro could think in that moment, was, _crap_. Normally he was perfectly eloquent in both English and Spanish, thank you very much, but he didn’t exactly have much time to mull over his internal vocabulary whilst literally running for his life.  
He panted raggedly, sprinting along the side of a building and ducking under a neon purple light, all too aware of the whirring of the drones searching behind him. He’d screwed up, they knew someone was here, that _something_ was wrong, but he hadn’t been caught... yet. He just had to be fast enough to escape.

Easier said than done.

Leandro skidded around a corner and clung to the patches of shadows that contrasted so intensely to the neon colours that lit up his world, and cursed as the tail of his long jacket snagged on the jagged edge of a bench. He attempted to pull it free, trying not to rip the material, when a familiar whirring sound suddenly grew louder behind him. He flinched, looking up in horror as a deceivingly small drone flew around the same building corner, its purple laser scanning all around it, searching for him. He tore his jacket out and instinctively made the split second decision on where to flee. He threw himself sideways and leapt smoothly over a small wall, hands pushing him off and giving him the momentum to roll forward and press into the shadows of the wall. The drone’s purple beam swung around at the sound he made, and Leandro’s breath hitched as he squeezed his eyes shut, huddled down into as small of a ball as he could get. He waited tensely for a few seconds without daring to move, ice filling his veins. Thankfully the drone didn’t fly past the wall that concealed Leandro, and eventually, when its sensors didn’t pick up on any movement, it flew away slightly to continue searching. Leandro blew out a shaky breath of relief, re-opening his eyes to fully take in his surroundings. 

 

The small wall he was crouched against lined a dark road. The other side of the street was lined with a mix of boarded up buildings that mingled with tall metallic ones, the latter likely swarming with drones, those nasty druid robots, or Galra. If he tried to run down the street he’d immediately be seen and caught, but any attempt to enter the buildings would have the same result. He, not for the first time, wished he was faster, or had thought this night through more, or had friends to bust in and save the day for him! But he didn’t. So Leandro was, effectively, screwed. 

 

He exhaled and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, wanting to groan in frustration but no wanting to accidentally draw any more attention to himself: he could still hear the drones nearby. He didn’t want to die today; he wanted to see his family again, to stare at the stars in a place that _wasn’t_ this Galra infested nightmare, to dream about living on Mars.

Maybe making a run for it was the best idea. He was pretty fast, and if he stuck to the shadows he might get reasonably far. He had his two handguns-- he hadn’t used them yet in fear of drawing attention, but Leandro knew he was an excellent shot, (a sharpshooter, if you will), and if they started to chase him then he could at least take a few of them down, give him more of a opportunity to escape.

Maybe he actually had a chance.

Leandro took a deep breath, then stood up and pressed his shoulders back, holding his head high. Okay. Okay, he could do this. He turned slightly, poised to begin running again, when a thunderous crash echoed through the lot.

 

Leandro jumped and spun around in shock, eyes widening as he saw what was racing down the street towards him. Somebody on a motorcycle had crashed through the decrepit gates surrounding in the block: they were leaning down almost flat against the motorbike, the speed they were going glaringly unsafe, with the neon-red lights ringing around their wheels just a scarlet blur against the dark road. Leandro stumbled backwards as they pulled up next to him, eyes quickly scanning over the figure and taking them in. They had long black hair, half of it tied up, what looked like brass goggles protecting their eyes, and a red bandana covering their mouth. He couldn’t tell the colour of their eyes through the goggles in the dim light, but they were definitely glaring at him. Leandro swore he could feel the deep, rumbling purr of the motorbike in his bones.

The figure tugged the bandana away from their mouth so it hung around their neck, and scowled at Leandro.

“I don’t know who you are, but if you don’t want to be caught and killed by the Galra, then get on the bike,” he said, as spotlights fell upon the ruined gate and Galra began to spill out of the buildings and onto the street towards them. Leandro glanced around nervously.

“How do I know you’re not working with them?” he questioned quickly, making the other boy somehow frown even harder, looking at the people charging towards them. He whipped his gaze back to Leandro’s, and stuck his hand out angrily. Leandro stared at it. (He had fingerless gloves on, he dimly noticed. Cool.)

“Shut up and trust me!” The boy yelled, and after a split second of hesitation, Leandro grabbed the hand and swung himself onto the bike.

 

The boy kicked off the motorcycle, leaning forward and flooring the accelerator. Leandro yelped in shock, his hands flying forward to cling onto the boy’s waist. He was wearing a red leather jacket, with a large white lion patch on the back, facing directly at Leandro. They flew down the road as Galra screamed after them, the boy deftly swerving around the figures as they reached for them. He somehow managed not to flip the bike as he turned around and raced back towards the gate he had broken through. Leandro winced and closed his eyes as the Galra stood in their way, bracing himself for impact and holding on tighter to the other boy, but as soon as they realised the motorbike wasn’t slowing down, they leapt out of the way. Leandro could feel the tail end of his coat whipping in the wind behind him, his curly hair being blown back by the sheer speed they were travelling it. It was exhilarating. He cracked open his eyes and let out a cheer as they sped past the gate, a sudden grin splitting his face. They were out! They had escaped! The boy driving tilted his head back when he heard him whoop, and Leandro felt more than heard him laugh. He looked back at the block, watching the drones and Galran people yell at them as they got get further and further away, until the boy sharply turned a corner and finally began to slow down a bit. Leandro laughed in delight at their escape, finally let his attention fully fix onto the mysterious new boy. His skin was pale, his dark hair blowing back in the wind and almost hitting Leandro in the face, and from what he could feel of his waist through the leather jacket, he seemed lean but strong. He grinned and leaned forward, so his mouth was near the other boy’s ear. 

“I’m Leandro!” he called over the whipping wind. The boy twisted his head back and glanced at him, a small smile quirking his lips as his eyes swiftly roved over Leandro’s face.

“I’m Akira!” he called back, and Leandro smiled. 

This was starting to feel like the beginning of something new.


End file.
